The Dark Vortex
by Xeodis Films
Summary: this is titled The Dark Vortex for a reason to find out read it
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is a crossover between three subjects Kingdom Hearts (video game) JONAS (tv show) and Wizards (tv show).

Itallics is prologue.

Kingdom Hearts Prologue

_One day at Sora Kairi and Riku's home they were at school and then Sora Kairi and Riku went outside they saw a dark vortex take them away right before a math test that takes 99 percent of your final grade._

JONAS Prologue

_Nick Kevin Joe and Stella were talking then a dark vortex took them away right before a rehearsel for their next tour._

Wizards Of Waverly Place Prologue

_Alex Justin Harper and Max were eating at Waverly Sub Station one day then a dark vortex took them away right before school._

Chapter One

Sora and his friends were tied up in a back room of some place and Riku said What Happened oh no our math test we are going to fail school.

Then Sora saw Joe and Stella tied up and Kairi said to them Wake Up.

Then Joe and Stella woke up and they were wondering were Kevin and Nick were so they tried to break free.

Hotel Room

Nick and Kevin woke up and they were in some werid hotel room and they saw a girl and a boy in the room with them they yelled WAKE UP the girl and boy woke up and they were wondering were Max and Harper were.

TJ Taylor's House

Max and Harper woke up in someone's house.

A/N Stay Tuned to find out what happens in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This story is going to be 16 chapters. Twilight starts in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Sora Kairi and Riku broke free and they untied Joe and Stella now they had to find a way out.

Hotel Room

Nick Kevin Justin and Alex went out of the hotel room outside they went to the front desk to find out were they were the guy said your in Forks,Washington they said thanks

Tj Taylor's House

Harper and Max got up and went out of the room they saw TJ Taylor and he said Get Back in your room you two they started to run they got away then Max used a spell to get Harper and him self out he said "Porks Take me to Forks."

Forks Washington

Bella and Edward were at Edward's House having a party then Alex Nick Kevin and Justin arrived at Edward's House and they didn't know who lived here.

Edward and Bella saw them outside on the front porch Edward anserwed the door and Alex said You look a lot like Robert Pattinson.

Edward said Ok who ever you all are come in ok.

They went inside the house and they saw Bella and Alex said You look a lot like Kirsten Stewart Bella said Ok.

They couldn't find out where they were at first then they said Forks,Washington.

Max and Harper ended up at Edward's front door

Edward saw two more people at the front door

Edward invited them in.

A/N to find out what happens next read chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Twilight began in Chapter 2 plus Joe Stella Sora Riku and Kairi are in this chapter the most.

Chapter 3

Joe, Stella, Sora, Riku, and Kairi went out of the back room and saw that they were at the Late Nite Bite they saw Jerry Russo and he asked them Do you know where my kids are? they said No.

Then TJ Taylor came in and said I do. then Jerry said Where? then Sora Riku andKairi said Lets go with you to find them and Joe and Stella said we will come to.

Meanwhile In Forks, Washington

Max and Harper explained that TJ Taylor made that Dark Vortex then Jacob knocked on Edward's door and then Edward said Come in.

Jacob turned into his wolf when he entered then Alex got her wand out then Bella said Wizard.

The Late Nite Bite

TJ said you guys can come TJ used the spell "Porks take me to Forks"

Forks, Washington

TJ, Jerry, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Joe, and Stella ended up at Edward's front door then TJ said Tell Them to meet me at Forks High in the morning they said Ok

Then Edward threw Jacob out the window.

Jerry, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Joe, and Stella went inside.

Then Alex, Justin, Max, Nick, and Kevin reunited with them and Edward and Bella met them when their backs were turned Jacob came in and went upstairs then Alex said I am going to a bedroom and Bella said Ok upstaris the first door on the right. Alex said thanks then Jacob grabbed Alex and took her away.

In The Woods

Jacob met with TJ Alex was tied up in a box so she didn't see him then the box that she was in started to move like she was in a car and she was cause Jacob was driving with TJ in the passenger seat.

A/N find out in Chapter 4 of 16


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex was still tied up in the box and then the car stopped the two doors opened then one door opened and someone grabbed the box and was taking it.

Edward's House

Bella said Alex was up there a while. Then she told Joe to check up on her Joe came back and said She wasn't there but a note was The Note said "If you want her back come to Forks High in the morning at 10:00 or she dies signed ???. Thats it the person that wrote this just put ??? as their signature then Jerry said Wait Forks High thats where we are supposed to meet TJ at then Max said No not him he kidnapped me and Harper BTW where is Harper. Harper came in saying Hi just getting Ice Cream from the frezzer.

Morning

Edward, Bella, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Jerry, Max, Joe, and Stella walked to Forks High and they went inside the saw a note on the floor the note said "Come to Room 210".

Room 210

They went inside they saw nothing in the room then Jacob and TJ came in the room and said "Wow you guys actually came why am I not surprized even if its a trap." then a giant cage that was unbreakable came up and they were caged in then a giant box came up from outside the cage Jacob opened the box Alex was tied up. Justin said Alex she looked and saw them and then Jacob took the tape off her mouth and she said "Let them go you want me." then TJ pulled out a gun with sliver bullents and then shot Edward. Then he started to loose his life then Alex said "wait what do you want." TJ said "My plan is to work here with Jacob and my plan was eariler kidnap Sora, Riku, and Kairi then kidnap Joe Nick Kevin and Stella then kidnap you Justin Max and Harper then agree to take Sora, Riku, Kairi, Joe, Stella, and Jerry then kill them here in room 210 at Forks High." Alex said "So Jacob is part of this."

A/N I know this is a cliff hanger read chapter 5 of 16.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I will take a break on this story after chapter 5 so that I have more ideas

Chapter 5

TJ Taylor shot Edward again then Jacob pulled out a gun and shot Harper then Harper died.

2 Hours Later

Alex was crying for 2 hours because Harper got killed then TJ yelled "IT HAD TO BE DONE."

Alex said "No it didn't." then Jacob untied Alex and then Alex got out her wand and said "TJ Taylor is Evil send him away whth the other bevils." TJ was sent away then Jacob gave Alex the key to unlock the cage.

Two Days Later

Harper was buried.

One Hour Later

Alex and Joe were talking outside then Joe and Alex started to kiss.

A/N This is short because I am taking a break I will work on this again on 7-29-09


	6. New Start

A/N I was just kidding about the 7-29-09 thing heres chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex and Joe were kissing then Stella came out and said "Joe why?" then he said "kissing Alex." Then she went out into the woods and she saw Jacob in the woods and he saw her.

Bella was treating Edward's wounds still he felt bad for Harper's death then Max said It's ok Edward." then he said "Where's Alex?" Max said "She's on the back deck." Bella said "At least Jacob isn't bad and with TJ Taylor gone we don't have a problum.

Jacob and Stella were talking then a Vortex came out of nowhere and a knife flew out and stabbed Stella but she is not dead and then TJ Taylor came out with a Final Form looking outfit he had two swords then Jacob took Stella and ran off TJ Taylor ran after them Steall passed out due to the knife stabbing her and she is slowy dying Alex and Joe go into the woods they see Jacob and Stella no sign of TJ anywhere Jacob said.

Alex said "How is TJ Taylor back already." Jacob said "He created a vortex and a knife flew out and hit Stella."

Alex said " we sould get her to a hospital." Then Joe and Jacob agreed.

Hospital

Alex, Joe, and Jacob were waiting in the Waiting Room then someone came out and said "I need to see a family memeber or close friend." Joe said "She was living with me helping me and my brothers create new songs." The Doctor said "She was stabbed pretty bad and we couldn't repair the damage your friend is gone."

Edward's House

Alex, Joe, and Jacob came in and said "Stella's dead." everyone got shocked and Nick went outside on the back deck and Joe followed him Joe said to him "I know she was your friend but she died from a knife that TJ shot out of a vortex." Nick said nothing.

In The Woods

TJ Taylor was planning his next move then he said well I stabbed that girl named Stella Jacob killed Harper.

Sora and Kairi were in the woods then they saw TJ Taylor Sora pulled out a gun that he found when he was tied up in The Late Nite Bite so he shot TJ Taylor.

A/N Chapter 7 of 16 is coming soon


	7. 7Vamprism

Chapter 7

TJ said "Why did you shoot me." Sora said "Cause your evil." then TJ teleported away.

Edward told Alex that Harper's death was his fault then she said "No it was TJ he confused Jacob that we were the bad ones."

Nick ran away into the woods Joe said "He's being _Paranoid_."

In The Woods

Nick was sitting on a log then he saw TJ Taylor poped out and Nick said "Wow Joe wasn't kidding you are back." TJ said "Yeah I am."

Nick started to run then TJ chased after him then Edward popped out and bit TJ then TJ said "Ha I wasn't a vampire eariler now I will be."

Nick and Edward ran back to the house.

Bella and Alex were talking about Edward then Sora and Kairi returned then Riku shot Sora and Kairi started crying and Riku said "It was for his own good." Kairi took Sora's gun and shot Riku then Sora and Riku died then Kairi shot herself.

Edward and Nick returned and Edward said "I bit TJ and now he is turning into a vampire."

Edward yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENDED HERE!" then Alex said "Riku shot Sora then Kairi shot Riku then Kairi shot herself." Edward said "Their dead." Alex said "Yes." Edward said "Good I hated those three."

Jerry, Justin, and Max were talking in the living room.

The Next Day

TJ was in the woods he became a vampire.

A/N People that have not died so far

Edward

Alex

Bella

Joe

Nick

Kevin

Jerry

Justin

Jacob

TJ

Max


	8. Changes

Chapter 8

TJ came to Edward's House and kidnapped Bella when nonone was looking.

2 Hours Later

Edward couldn't find Bella then he found her scent then he told Alex so Edward and Alex set off to find Bella.

TJ said to Bella "Your not a vampire but you can be turned into one to help me fight." she said " I will never choose to become a vampire." then TJ shot Bella in the chest then she screamed right before the bullet hit her.

Edward and Alex heard the scream then they arrived and saw Bella on the ground and TJ with a gun Edward said "You Son Of A Bitch." then TJ said "If she was a vampire she could stay alive." Then Alex siad "What The Hell." then TJ dissappeared then Alex said "Great we are dealing witha vampire-wizard."

Edward's House

Joe Nick Kevin Jerry Justin Jacob and Max were playing Monopoly in the living room then Alex and Edward returned with Bella but she was being turned into a vampire that way she couldn't die.

The Next Day

Jacob left and Bella's vampire transformation was complete and she can not die.

TJ found Jacob in the woods and stabbed him in the back with a sliver knife he started to die.

Edward found Jacob's body Two Hours Later but TJ was not at the same spot then.

A/N People that have not died and people who have died

People who have not died:

Alex

Bella

TJ

Edward

Joe

Nick

Kevin

Jerry

Justin

Max

People who died

Harper

Stella

Sora

Riku

Kairi

Jacob


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Chapters 1-8 were rated T now 9-16 are M

Chapter 9

TJ was walking around in the woods.

Edward came back to his house and told everyone that Jacob was murdered.

TJ cam crashing through the door Edward and Bella told Joe Nick Kevin Jerry Alex Justin and Max to run while they handled TJ.

Two Hours Later

Bella and Edward were getting tired of fighting TJ and hopes that the others are far from Edward's House

Alex told them lets go back to help then they agreed.

TJ ran away to give Edward and Bella time to rest up from fighting then Alex and the gang returned and Edward and Bella said "Thank God that you guys are back."

A/N This is shortes because I wanted a cliffhanger


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Chapter 10 is a great chapter.

Chapter 10

Alex and Edward were in the living room Alex said to Edward "Harper, Stella, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and now Jacob."

Edward said "Yeah its werid."

Alex went to the woods and she saw TJ she used the spell "TJ Taylor is evil send him away with all the bevils." he got sent away again.

and he was not around for a whole year.

During the months of TJ being gone Joe, Nick, and Kevin were writing songs in Forks. Bella broke up with Edward and moved to JacksonVille with her mom. Alex and Edward became a couple. Jerry returned to Waverly Place. Justin is dating Juilet because she moved to Forks to date him. Max is being teached by Justin.

The Child

Alex and Edward told everyone that they were going to have a vampire-wizard child in nine months.

Nine Months Later

Alex gave Birth to a boy she named it Max it has wizard powers and is a vampire.

One Year Later

TJ came out of a vortex.

A/N This is the start of the war.


	11. Untitled

A/N The end of Chapter 10 started the war

10-16 is the war.

Chapter 11

Alex started to teach the kid magic but he kept growing so fast that he turned 17 in only two days

Then TJ came back and Alex said "Why now its aonly been a year."

TJ said "I would have been here sooner but I was side tracked because in the world where I have been for the second time ever I decided to take a year off."

Edward started to fight him and then Juilet and Justin were on a date.

Joe Nick and Kevin were at a Pizza Parlor enjoying pizza while they are in Forks.

Alex, Edward, and their kid Max were fighting TJ.

A/N This is short because I had to rush sorry but Chapter 12 will be long I promise.


	12. Continues

Chapter 12

TJ was still fighting Alex, Edward, and thier kid Max then TJ shot Edward with Sliver bullets then he left and Edward was dying he had to be healed but nothing came to his mind to find out on how to be healed then Justin and Juilet came back from thier date and they found Edward dying on the floor Alex said to them "He was shot with 20 Sliver Bullets."

Three Hours Later

Alex and Joe started to kiss then Kevin and Nick were writng songs with out Joe being there to help them and then Kevin and Nick gave up wrting right there Kevin said "Man I wish that Sor and hs fiends were still alive." then Nick said "They killed each other.".

Edward's Memorial

Alex and Joe were the only ones that didn't show up for the Memorial then Alex bit Joe so that he became a vampire.

Joe started to turn and then him and Alex started to have sex and then when everyone came in Joe and Alex got their clothes back on and went to the living room and thtne everyone said "Why wheren't you guys not at the funeral?" then they said "Was that today?" then Nick and Kevin wanted to talk to Joe alone then Joe said "Fine.'

Outside

Nick and Kevin told him to have a seat and he did Kevin talked first Kevin asked joe "Did you and Alex have sex when we were gone?" then he said "No that would be wrong since that Edward died." then Nick asked him "Are you sure?" then Joe said "Yes."

Inside

Joe asked Alex "Can I talk to you in _Private_?" Alex said "Sure."

Bedroom

Joe told Alex that his brothers found out that they had sex and then he lied by saying that he didn't then Alex said "Oh no." they left the room after Justin called Alex down and Alex told Joe to stay in the room.

Downstairs

Justin asked Alex to talk in private then she said "Sure."

Back Deck

Justin asked her if she had sex with Joe she said "No." and then he used the spell "Some are evil some are kind now all must speak thier mind."

Alex said "I had sex with Joe and turned him into a vampire." then Alex and Justin's brother Max came in and said "I'm going back to Waverly place with Dad and Mom."

and he left.

A/N Max left because he has nothing to do with the story anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Waverly Place

Max renutied with his Dad and Mom.

Back in Forks

Alex and Joe were not talking to each other.

Midnight

Justin, Juilet, Nick, and Kevin went to sleep.

Joe and Alex were talking in the living room

then Alex said "Justin used _Magic_ on me to make me to talk and he used this one spell that makes you tell the truith and he now knows that we had sex."

Morning

Alex was outside on the Back Deck and then Justin came out and said "Alex I don't care if you and Joe date thats ok when you have sex with him it makes me sad." and she said "How?" he said nothing the she said "Its my choice." the he agreed with her and then he said "I got to go because me and Juilet are going on a date."

Kevin and Nick went to the living room to wrte songs and Joe told them that it is his choice to date and have sex with Alex then they agreed with him.

A/N This is just like a parody of Wizards Vs Vampires on Waverly Place Part one cause its like Justin is the prent of Alex and Kevin and Nicka re the parents of Joe.

and I put Magic in Itallics to make it like Selena Gomez's new song Magic.

This is also short


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Bella returns in this chapter

Chapter 14

Bella came in the door and started to call for edward then Alex and joe said to her that he's dead.

Bella left that afternoon and said that she was never coming back.

Joe and Alex were the only ones at the house because Nic and Kevin went to a Pizz Parlor and Justin and Juilet were on a date.

Joe and Alex started to have sex again and Alex's kid came in the room and he said "I'm going to live with uncle Max." the he left to go to Waverly Place.

Waverly Place

Uncle Max told Max that he could run The Late Nite Bite for the Van Husons.

JacksonVille

Bella was talking on the phone with Alex then Alex hung up first when they were done talking.

Forks

Alex and Joe stopped having sex after Ten Minutes and Nick and Kevin came home.

Justin and Juilet came home.

A/N This is a short Chapter cause I ran out of ideas.


	15. Near End

Chapter 15

Joe, Alex, Justin, Juilet, Joe, Kevin, and Nick trew a party and they were having a fun party they had Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Moutain Dew, Candy, Pizza, and Burgers.

Waverly Place

Max was at The Late Nite Bite filling in for the owners and he was having fun owning it for only a few weeks.

Forks

Alex and Joe were kissing then went upstairs to have sex.

Alex and Joe were having sex until the phone rang Alex answerd it it was Bella. Bella asked "If she could talk to Justin." Alex put a towel over her naked body and called Justin upstairs then he came and Alex said "Its Bella." Justin said "Hello Bella." Bella said "i'm not coming back to Forks." then hung up.

Jusin and Juliet started to kiss then went to Justin's room and had sex and then Justin was turned into a vampire by Juliet.

A/N Short cliffhanger

final chapter next.


	16. Finale

Chapter 16

One Month Later

Justin and Juliet were a happy couple and they returned to Waverly Place.

Joe and Alex went with Justin and Juliet

Nick and Kevin went home to tell thier parents of what great time they had.

Sora, Kairi, Harper, Riku, Jacob, Stella, and Edward died.

TJ never attacked them again due to his sickness spreading all over his body he was getting ready to die.

Itallics is Epilougue to all projects.

Kingdom Hearts Epilouge

_Sora, Kairi, and Riku failed the math test that they were supposed to take to end school and they killed them seleves._

JONAS Epilouge

_Nick and Kevin returned home told Mom and Dad that Joe went to Waverly Place to live with his girlfriend Alex and they also told them that Stella got killed._

Wizards Of Waverly Place Epilouge

_Uncle Max and Max became the new owners of the Late Nite Bite Justin, Juliet, Joe, and Alex lived with each other in differnt rooms._

Twilight Epilougue

_Bella was living in JacksonVille TJ died in Edward's old house on the floor._

A/N This is my last crossover story for a while.


End file.
